Waking Up Alone
by Reese Mimi
Summary: Bill wakes up alone yet again...


Waking Moments

A Bill and Laura PWP

Set after they reach Earth in "DayBreak" but Laura has beat cancer yet again and this time it's not coming back. They live miles away from anyone else.

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Battlestar Galactica, I just like to have a little fun with the characters. If I did own it, it wouldn't have ended the series with the death of the greatest character ever written and the greatest love story of all time going with her! Just FYI.

The sun was rising over the mountains. Light hit the ground and made the flowers seem to be glowing from their roots up. The sun slowly crept into the window and landed on Bill's face. He began to stir when he realized he was alone. He had almost gotten used to waking up alone again.

He slowly walked into the kitchen where he placed the kettle over the fire. He walked outside and was greeted by the beautiful vision that was blessed upon him every morning.

Laura was making her way back from her morning jog. She had picked up the habit back on Galactica when she was still fighting the cancer. She had beaten it yet again and was stronger then she could ever remember, and happier as well.

She jogged up to Bill and kissed him gently.

"Good morning honey. I'm going to go wash up and then we'll have breakfast. Ok?" she smiled at him slightly out of breath.

"You got it. I already put the water on." he said brushing a lose hair from her face.

She gave him another quick kiss and made her way to bathe.

Bill went and took the kettle off the fire and walked over to the back door which led to their bath. Their cabin was small and had very few amenities. He had dug a small pond and lined it with smooth rocks for a bath directly outside and had put a gazebo like roof over it for when it rained that led from the back door to the pool of water. So as Laura washed herself with her back to him he watched her as he leaned up against the door frame. He watched her with unveiled awe.

She was quite simply the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Each day he prayed to the gods to thank them for not taking her from him. He could still remember the day she had been given a clean bill of health. They had celebrated all day with friends and then into the early hours of the morning just the two of them.

He watched her now with the same gratitude and even more love in his heart. She rinsed the soap from her hair and the water poured over her hair and down her back. He watched the way her hand moved over her skin. He could feel himself reacting just by watching her, wishing he were those hands. Then, as if a light had switched on his head, he realized those could be his hands.

He quickly stripped himself of his clothes and walked the short distance to the pond. He got in and Laura became aware of his presence. The water came to just above her breasts when she was sitting as she was now.

He sidled up next to her and without warning, not that she needed one, gripped his hands in her thick, wet, auburn hair and drew her into a passionate kiss. She quickly responded by wrapping her arms around his torso to grasp onto his back and pull him even closer.

"You woke up on the right side of the bed this morning!" Laura giggled breaking there kiss.

"I woke up alone. I missed you." His eyes were aglow with the love he felt for her.

"If I wake up to this every morning I would put the jog off till later." she laughed again.

"Is that a promise Mrs. Adama?" He looked into her eyes and she knew he meant it.

"Oh gods yes." she said before claiming his mouth again with a searing kiss.

His one hand remained in her hair that she knew he had missed. He had never said anything about her being bald, but she could always tell that he had missed it and was glad it was back. His other hand made its way down her side to rest on her lower back. Before she knew what was happening he had shifted his grip on her and his was lifting her out of the water and carrying her into the house.

Laura cupped his face and kissed him as if he were air and she were out of breath. He lowered her onto the bed. His lips left hers and he pulled away. They were both taking shallow breaths. He placed his lips on her neck. She gasped at the instant pleasure his lips and the bristles of his unshaven face on the sensitive skin at the crook of her neck brought to her. Her hands traversed his back, sides, and upper arms. His hands made their way down her side.

Before she knew what was happening she was face down on the bed and he was kissing his way down her back. He wanted to take this slow and give her as much pleasure as possible. The shivers going up and down her spine were the greatest feeling she has ever felt. They started at the bottom and worked all the way up till she could feel it in her scalp. Her hair even tingled at his touch. He continued his journey down her back and down her legs before making his way back up to her neck.

She couldn't take it anymore, she needed to feel his lips on hers so she quickly turned under him and kissed him deeply.

He placed his hand under her knee and lifted, bending her leg so that he fit snuggly in the cradle of her body. One hand played with her breasts as the other reached down toward her center. She took a sharp intake of breath as his hands teased and pleased her while his mouth continued to send shivers down her spine with the kisses he was lavishing to her neck and lips.

He knew her body. He was familiar with every curve and plain, yet he knew he would never tire of roaming these well known paths of her skin.

She was on the brink when he pulled his hand away only to replace it with his mouth. After a few licks she fell into the abyss. She moaned and whimpered her pleasure.

She was covered in a sheen of perspiration which had replaced the water from the pond. He slid up her slick body and kissed her sweetly on the mouth.

"I love you so much." Bill whispered in her ear. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. She lifted her head and kissed him.

"Its about time." they laughed at their shared joke and she kissed him again. The passion consumed them and they were soon panting for breath in-between kisses. Their hands were frantic across each others skin.

He looked into her eyes and she answered his unspoken question with a slight nod, and then they were joined, mind, body, and soul. They groaned simultaneously as he entered her.

She had never known a lover like him, one so intent on pleasing her. Others merely wanted what she could give them. She had never felt a love like this before either. There had been the puppy loves of her youth but nothing came even close to what she and Bill shared.

He had been what kept her going from the beginning. At first it had been to spite him. "School teacher my ass!" she had kept telling herself. She had done everything to prove him wrong. When she defied him and went to Kobol in search of a way to Earth, he had come to find her and that was when things truly changed. She knew that day when they were sitting in the tent talking that things would be different.

Now she was here, with him, making love to him and she couldn't picture life any differently, and that was fine with her.

She could feel him moving within her and it was ecstasy. It began to overwhelm her and she could feel it building from deep down ready to crash down upon her like a tidal wave. Then he did it. He hit that spot, once, twice, tree times and she was gone. It hit her over and over again. Shivers were coursing through her body like it was her blood. She was on fire.

He could feel her clench around him and that was all it took for him to lose control. He poured himself into her. They came together crying each others names. As he collapsed next to her he whispered words of love in her ear.

She gasped for breath and rolled over to rest her head on his shoulder, her fingers making lazy circles on his chest. He kissed her on the head and took in the sweet smell of her hair.

"That was a wonderful breakfast. Think you can top it for lunch?" Bill laughed.

She loved the vibration it sent through her body.

"That depends on what you mean by 'top'." They both laughed and fell into a restful sleep. Bill knew when he awoke, that this time, he wouldn't be alone.


End file.
